


Wicked Game

by inkedstarlight



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: ACOTAR - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Nessian - Freeform, Smut, feysand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkedstarlight/pseuds/inkedstarlight
Summary: Nesta and Cassian have waged war on each other, thanks to both of their competitive natures. It's a game of sexual tension, angst, and fluff. Who will break first?
Relationships: Elain Archeron/Azriel, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand, Morrigan (ACoTaR)/Original Female Character(s), Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Comments: 10
Kudos: 124





	Wicked Game

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is longer than intended (it was just a Tumblr prompt) so I just made it its own thingy. I just spent like three hours writing this and it kinda sucks so please be kind! Kudos and comments are always appreciated :)

It began two weeks ago. 

They were at Rita’s. The night was young, and the alcohol was flowing. Nesta had been looking forward to going out; she’d spent endless hours editing books throughout the past week. She desperately needed a break, and it couldn’t have come at a better time.

Most of her friend group went out that night, sans Feyre and Rhysand. They took ‘PDA’ to a whole other level. A level that Nesta did not enjoy watching.

She’d been doing shots with Amren when her favorite song began to play over the speakers. Nesta gave her best friend a knowing look. 

_ It’s dance time, bitch,  _ Nesta communicated silently to Amren. 

And just like that, the two girls were rushing to the dance floor, stilettos tapping on the wooden floor.

Amren resembled a siren in a deep blue dress that clung to her long legs, the neckline plunging to reveal her impressive assets. Strands of silky black hair framed her dark face, and her plump lips were tilted into a perpetual smirk. Next to her, Nesta was clad in red satin. The dress flowed to her ankles, a long slit revealing the entirety of her bare leg, teasing what lay beneath. Both women were forces to be reckoned with, unrelenting and strong. But together? They could dominate the goddamn world.

Amren had crooked a finger toward Nesta to usher her closer. Nesta happily obliged, a laugh bubbling in her throat as she drunkenly placed her midnight acrylic nails on Amren’s waist. When the chorus played, Nesta and Amren started moving. Their hips swayed in a tantalizing dance, teasing any man or woman who dared to watch them. This was a typical night for Amren. But Nesta? She had never danced like this before, at least not in public. 

Then again, she’d never been this drunk in public.

_ Thank you, Svedka.  _

A laugh escaped her as Amren twerked right in front of Nesta. Amren was infamous for her dance moves, especially the ‘booty clap.’ Nesta remembered when Elain finally convinced Amren to teach her. They had all laughed at her. So it came as a bit of surprise when Elain nailed it on the first try, her ass shaking more than Amren’s did. Azriel’s face was priceless; he didn’t think anyone noticed, but Nesta saw everything. Including the telling look in his eyes.

He’s been on her radar since. 

Inhibitions thrown out the window, Nesta joined Amren, the pair giggling uncontrollably as they bumped into others on the dance floor. It was packed with people. Nesta’s skin sheened with sweat, her golden hair sticking to the back of her neck.

At that moment, Nesta had felt a pair of eyes roving up and down her body. She didn’t even need to look to see who it was. 

Cassian and her had become friends. He was the only person (besides Amren) who she hung out with individually. Those instances were few and far between, though. Cassian worked when Nesta was off. Nesta worked when Cassian was off. She couldn’t remember the last time it had been just them. 

After Nesta had broken up with Tomas just a few months ago, things between her and Cassian were… taut. He’d never been a fan of her ex-boyfriend, especially when Tomas had told her she could no longer talk to Cassian. It ended pretty quickly after that.

Nesta was always aware of the touch of his gaze on her. She sensed it, whether they were at the bar, drinking wine, playing games, or eating dinner. It had become difficult to control the urge to stare right back at him. Not only because he was a sight for sore eyes but also, she loved the way his expression changed when he gazed at her.

Nesta finally looked up to find Cassian watching from the bar, nostrils flared. Undressing her with his eyes.

_ Jesus fucking Christ, _ Nesta thought to herself, nearly fanning her face to compensate for the heat that was rushing to her core. He didn't need to know that though.

Nesta simply blew a kiss at him and continued dancing. Now that she knew what was on Cassian’s mind, Nesta faced away from where he stood and began grinding against Amren, who encouraged her with catcalls.

_ Take that.  _

Gods, she sounded like a child. Someone needed to stop her.

Just moments later, he approached them. Amren spotted him first, smirking as she took a step away and said, “I’m going to get another drink.”

Before Nesta could ask for another gin and tonic, a strong, familiar hand grabbed Nesta’s arm, and she whipped around to find herself face-to-face with Cassian. Why wasn’t she surprised?

Nesta’s cheeks were flushed as she looked up at the towering man with bright eyes. The smirk on her lips was a challenge in and of itself.

“My turn,” Cassian rumbled.

Nesta didn’t argue as she was pulled against his hard body. She clasped her hands on the back of his neck, his hands reaching to grip her lower back. She inhaled his intoxicating scent. She didn’t get the chance to do so often. It was like she was getting drunk on an otherworldly drug. Her chest rose and fell with heavy breaths. 

Neither of them said a word.

Cassian looked down at her, heat flaring in his eyes. Then, he twisted her in his arms until her back was flush against his broad chest. She nearly melted against his warmth. It was like he’d put her under a spell.

A new song started to play. It was seductive, slow, and wicked. The bass reverberated through Nesta’s chest, amplifying the beating of her heart. Cassian slowly ran his hands down her sides, his face burying into her exposed neck. Nesta gasped when she felt his teeth gently sink down on her skin. Goosebumps formed on her arms. 

She heard him chuckle into her skin. Laughing at her. At the reaction he so easily got out of her.

_ Fine,  _ she thought to herself smugly.  _ Two can play this game. _

Nesta pulled even closer as she began grinding her ass against his growing hardness. She drifted down his body as she sunk to the floor seductively, slowly bending up to rub her ass in circles against him. She pulled his hands into her own, guiding them down her waist, past her hips, to the large slit that barely covered her leg. Cassian circled his thumb over her upper thigh. 

“I’ve been wanting to do this all night,” he whispered into her hair.

“I’ve been wanting to do this for months,” Nesta said before she could think.

He turned her around in his arms.

“Is that so?” he murmured, a cocky grin on his face.

_ Shit.  _ Nesta groaned inwardly as she unintentionally inflated his enormous ego. 

“Maybe when we first met. But then you opened your rutting mouth, and any desire quickly vanished.”

He growled. “You’re not a very good liar.”

“Who says I’m lying?” she further goaded him. Their chests were pressed against each other, both of them breathing heavily from the tension. Nesta couldn’t pull away even if she wanted to.

“You want this,” Cassian stated. It wasn’t a question.

“I bet you want it more.” Nesta couldn’t help the words leave her lips. She was a competitive person at nature, but Cassian? There wasn’t a word for how far Cassian would go to win a fucking game of ping pong. 

“Hardly, sweetheart,” he murmured, his thumb tracing her bottom lip. He was confident.

“Please,” Nesta rolled her eyes, slapping his hand from her face. “I could go my entire life without laying a hand on you.”

He snorted with amusement. “I doubt it.”

Nesta tilted her head up to look him directly in the eye. “Try me.” 

“It’s on.”

Nesta knew it was a mistake to say it. She knew he would accept it as a challenge.

And thus began a war between two impossibly competitive, horny friends.

What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

A lot. A lot can go fucking wrong. 

Nesta learned this the next day.

Nesta was roommates with Amren and Elain. Feyre and Rhysand lived next to them, with Azriel and Cassian living across from them. Mor was the only one smart enough to find another apartment complex nearby where she lived with her girlfriend.

Nearly all of them resided in the same apartment, something Amren and Nesta found insufferable. Some days, Nesta seriously questioned the logic of that decision. 

Today was one of those days. 

She had just returned from work. It was about seven o’ clock in the evening, the sun setting in the clear sky. The apartment was quiet with Amren still at her job and Elain studying in her room. Nesta let out a deep breath, exhaling all the stress she had been carrying. 

Just as Nesta was about to get in her pajamas and make pancakes for dinner, someone knocked.

_ Are you kidding me? _

Nesta groaned, her slippers tapping on the floor as she went to greet the person who so rudely interrupted. Nesta threw her hands up in the air when she saw _Cassian_ in her goddamn doorway. 

“What do you want?” she asked with a frustrated moan. 

_ I mean, really. Who the fuck lives next to all their closest friends? _

In all honesty, Nesta had forgotten about their conversation last night. Perhaps it would be considered a debate. Either way, she had been too hungover this morning to even process what had happened. 

But now, with Cassian standing in her doorway, she remembered.

Nesta didn’t bother to invite him inside as she returned to the kitchen. 

“It’s good to see you too, Nesta.” Amusement laced his voice, trailing behind her until he reached the kitchen island. Nesta watched as he leaned back on the counter with ease. He shot her a casual grin. As if he was welcome in her apartment. 

_ Asshole. _

“Seriously, what do you want?” Nesta retrieved the pancake mix from the counter.

“My shower’s broken.”

“And?” She began whisking the batter, barely glancing at the man in front of her.

“I need to use yours,” he told her.

Nesta’s head snapped up. “No way. Go to Rhysand’s.”

“He and Feyre are on a date,” he said matter-of-factly. Peering into the bowl, Cassian asked, “Are you putting in chocolate chips? I love pancakes with chocolate.”

“Use your spare key,” Nesta rolled her eyes as she stated the obvious, ignoring his question. 

“I lost it.” Cassian shrugged his shoulders as if to say, ‘What can you do?’ 

Nesta stopped whisking the batter and looked up at the arrogant bastard standing in her kitchen. She crossed her arms. “Isn't that convenient.”

“Please, Nesta. It will only take five minutes.”

Nesta checked the oven clock. If she kept arguing with him, she wouldn’t get to eat until eight. And she knew from experience that Cassian didn’t give up easy.

“Fine,” she stubbornly relented. “There are extra towels in the linen closet. Don’t use Amren’s shampoo or she’ll kill you.” She shooed him away before he could thank her.

Thirty minutes later, and Nesta was satisfied after eating a shit ton of pancakes. She didn’t bother walking to the bathroom and yelling at Cassian, who did  _ not _ take five minutes. He was still in the damn shower.

Now, with a full stomach and clean dishes, Nesta headed toward her bedroom to finally change out of her work clothes. When she opened the door, she stopped dead at what lay in front of her.

Cassian was in her bed with a towel wrapped around his waist. He was lying against her pillows, hair still damp from the shower. A book rested in his hands.

“Hi, sweetheart,” Cassian smirked as he took in her expression.

Nesta willed herself to say something, anything. But the sight of a half-naked Cassian lying in her bed was a sight to behold. One that she wouldn’t mind capturing with her camera. 

That’s when Nesta noticed _ what  _ he was reading. 

_ No, no no. _

“Why the fuck are you reading my book?” Nesta fumed, beelining to the bed to snatch it from his hands. 

Cassian was too quick, though. He held the book out of reach, tsking her. “But I’m just getting to the good part."

His grin was wicked as he showed off the cover of an explicitly smutty romance book. It was probably the worst book he could have chosen. It was certainly the most adult book in her collection.

“Give it to me,” Nesta gritted her teeth, blood boiling.

Cassian didn’t break eye contact when he slid the book behind his back, hands surrendering in the air. Then those words left his mouth.

“Make me.”

And that’s when Nesta tackled her half-naked friend in her bedroom. 

She didn’t know whose limbs were whose as they wrestled with each other, rolling around on her queen-sized mattress, no doubt getting her comforter wet.

It was only thirty seconds into the match when Cassian had her pinned beneath him, their breath mingling with each other. 

“What a compromising position you’ve gotten us into, sweetheart,” Cassian murmured quietly. His hazel eyes scanned her face as if he were trying to read her thoughts. 

Nesta’s entire body was flush beneath Cassian. Her pink lips were parted as she stared up at him, golden hair fanning the pillow she laid on. She didn’t know what to say... or do. Should she throw him off her and kick him out? Or pull him down and kiss those full lips until the Earth stopped spinning beneath them? 

She chose the former. 

* * *

Four days had gone by since Nesta’s last encounter with Cassian. She’d pushed him off her, grabbed her book, and told him to get the fuck out. She had been quite aggressive. 

She had no idea where they stood. What were they even doing? What was this sinfully delightful game they were playing? And most importantly, was he only acting like this because of the little challenge between them? Or was it real?

Nesta didn’t have the answers to any of her questions. She did, however, know this: If Cassian asked her to go on a date tomorrow, her answer would be yes.

_ Gods, I’m knee-deep in shit. _

Elain had been quite curious as to what exactly happened that evening in their apartment. She claimed she heard the occasional yelling, but she certainly didn’t want to risk going to Nesta’s room and witnessing something she would never be able to unsee. 

Nesta’s explanation? “Cassian is infuriating and sexy as sin and I hate him.”

Technically, it's the truth.

Today was Friday, meaning it was Feyre and Rhysand’s turn to host potluck. Meaning Cassian would be there. Meaning Nesta didn’t know what the hell was going to happen tonight.

Elain, Amren, and Nesta didn’t bother knocking as they invited themselves into the apartment. At this point, they had a tradition: Elain baked dessert, Amren supplied the wine, Rhysand concocted the main dish, and Cassian made ‘second dessert.’ The latter was established when Mor ate six cupcakes during a dinner several months ago. _Six_ cupcakes. All by herself. 

Nesta couldn't help but be impressed.

Everyone had already arrived when they entered. They all greeted each other, placing dishes on the counter top. They all sat down at the dinner table when Nesta realized who was missing.

“Where’s Cassian?” Nesta blurted out before she could think twice. Amren smirked at her from across the table. 

“He said he’s going to be a couple minutes late,” Feyre explained as she passed the heaving dish of mashed potatoes to Rhysand. “Something about his asshole boss.”

Everyone filled up their plates with delicious, homemade food and immediately began to dig in. 

Nesta didn’t listen to their conversations, instead staring down at her phone as she waited for Cassian to arrive. She didn’t bother touching her food, at least not until he sat down with a full plate.

Ten minutes later, the door shut as a tall figure entered the dining room. Cassian bowed sarcastically as their friends applauded his late presence. 

Nesta couldn’t help but notice the exhaustion that shadowed his face. Deep purple bags hung from his eyes, but he smiled nonetheless.

Then he caught sight of Nesta.

Her heart raced in anticipation, waiting for him to acknowledge her. That, or ignore her for the rest of the night.

His smile only deepened as he took her in. Her cheeks flushed with rouge, returning the gesture.

Their friends continued their conversations as Nesta watched Cassian fill his plate to the brim. He approached the table and placed his dinner right next to Nesta. Her brows furrowed.

“The empty chair is over there,” she pointed to the other end of the table. Cassian didn’t acknowledge her as he walked to the other end of the table, picked up the only empty chair, and slid it to the spot next to Nesta.

Everyone watched curiously as Cassian settled down next to her. He shot her a grin, ignoring the fact that he just made quite the effort to be next to her. And it didn’t go unnoticed. 

“Hi,” he greeted her casually, voice rough from hours of working. Cassian nodded to her untouched plate. “Not hungry?”

“Not particularly,” Nesta lied, just as her stomach gurgled with noises of hunger. Cassian raised his brows. 

_ Great. _

Nesta sighed. “I was just waiting for you to get here before I started eating. But now that your grumpy ass has arrived, I'm ready to devour this meal.”

She stared down at her food, poking asparagus with her fork as she took her first bite. When she reached for her wine glass, she noticed that Cassian hadn’t moved. That he was staring directly at her.

“What?” Nesta asked confusedly. “Is there food on my face?”

Cassian simply shook his head, and Nesta looked closer to see the softness of his expression. The tenderness that lay behind his eyes. 

“Nothing,” he murmured, and continued to eat dinner quietly.

Just ten minutes later, people were grabbing seconds. That's when Cassian leaned down to whisper in Nesta’s ear. “You look gorgeous tonight.”

Nesta nearly burst out laughing. She wasn’t wearing a trace of makeup, and her hair was in a haphazard ponytail. She'd finally learned to practice self-love after years of depression. She could confidently say that she wholly appreciated her body, her curves, her uneven skin tone. But to be called gorgeous when she didn't make any effort into her appearance? Men simply did not function like that. 

“You’re beautiful, Nesta. When you’re wearing that red satin dress or you’re in your work clothes or in your pajamas. Even in a fucking paper bag. You’re a beautiful woman,” Cassian whispered to her, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. He seemed to read her mind. Nesta was at a loss for words. 

Then, he added, “Also, you’re incredibly fuckable.”

Nesta’s head snapped up to see if anyone heard but no one was looking their way.

“You think I forgot about our little game?” Cassian’s hand disappeared under the tablecloth and rested on Nesta’s thigh. “You think I’d give up that easy, sweetheart?”

Nesta grabbed her wine glass, trying to conceal the shakiness of her hand. She took a large gulp. And another one. 

Cassian chuckled deeply in her ear. “You like when I talk dirty to you, don’t you?”

Nesta bit her lip as Cassian’s warm hand travelled further up her thigh, the thin layer of her leggings providing little to no barrier between their skin.

“I wonder what would happen when I talked to you like this - " His hand was just an inch away from her heated core “ - and touched you like this?”

Cassian’s hand cupped her, and Nesta barely held back her moan. Elain shot her an odd look, and that’s when Nesta jumped up and pushed herself from the table.

“I, uh… “ she stuttered as all her friends looked at her confusing outburst. “I forgot that I… need to fix my toilet. I should go work on that.”

“Can’t that wait?” Feyre asked quizzically. She gestured to the chair. “Don’t worry about that now.”

“Yeah, and I didn’t notice anything wrong with the toilet,” Elain piped up, confusion riddled on her freckled face. 

Nesta froze. Gods, this was not going well.

“I used it before we left and there’s definitely something wrong… uh, Cassian?” He looked up at where she stood. “Can you help me?”

He didn’t even hesitate (Gods bless him) as he got up and strode to her side. “Yeah, that sounds serious. Wouldn’t want the bathroom to flood.”

The pair stared at each other, entirely baffled at the horrible performance that they were somehow executing. 

“Cassian doesn’t even know how - “

“Okay, bye. Thanks for dinner!” Nesta said loudly, dragging Cassian behind her before Azriel could finish his sentence. 

They reached the hallway and let out a deep breath. Nesta looked at Cassian. Cassian looked back at her.

And they burst out laughing. 

“Your _ toilet? _ ” Cassian choked out.

“I didn’t see you coming up with anything better!”

Their laughter died down and they remained just inches away in the hallway. 

Nesta didn’t even have the time to process what was happening as Cassian crossed the short distance between them and backed Nesta into the wall.

“Fuck the game,” he growled roughly. 

Cassian cupped her cheeks, tilted her chin, and crushed his lips against hers. Nesta moaned in response, gripping his long black hair to tug him closer. She wanted nothing more than for him to carry her into his apartment and fuck her until she could barely move. 

Nesta felt Cassian smile against her lips, and the corners of her mouth lifted up. Cassian then gripped her thighs and wrapped them around his waist with ease. Nesta pulled herself into his chest and squeezed her legs around him. He growled into her mouth. They didn’t stop kissing.

“I win,” Nesta whispered as Cassian led her to his bed.


End file.
